


nighty gigs

by amaidei



Category: Day6 (Band)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaidei/pseuds/amaidei
Summary: Jae menemukan teman duet yang sedang patah hati. [Jaehyungparkian]





	nighty gigs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Semua tokoh yang tertera di sini bukan milik saya. Karya ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata.  
> Catatan: i know cerita ini datar dan rancu dan super duper aneh. tapi berhubung sudah jadi dan daripada mendekam di folder jadi ya akhirnya dipublish (dengan tidak tahu dirinya). oh, omong-omong, cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu scene di film Merry Riana.
> 
> Selamat membaca!

Malam itu dingin. Jae kepalang suntuk bila hanya terkungkung dalam flat kecilnya, apalagi jika hanya terkapar di ranjang.. Kegiatan lainnya adalah menonton televisi yang acaranya membosankan, mengunyah keripik kentang, membaca buku yang tak lama ditaruh kembali, dan terlalu malas untuk bersih-bersih. Padahal tumpukan piring kotor menggunung di wastafel, baju-bajunya belum dicuci, karpetnya penuh debu, sederet pekerjaannya belum digubris; tetapi, pria dua puluh enam tahun itu menghabiskan hari Minggu dengan tidak menjadi produktif.

Menjelang malam, Jae yakin ia butuh udara segar.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengenakan mantel tebal dan pergi menggendong Taylor, gitar akustik kesayangannya. Udara begitu menggigit, giginya bergemeletuk. Jalan pedestrian terhitung sepi. Ia mencari tempat duduk, mengeluarkan Taylor dari tas, dan memetik senar hingga alunan melodi mulai terdengar. Permainan kedua berjalan dengan lancar. Keping-keping koin mulai mengisi tas gitarnya.

Lalu, secara tiba-tiba sekali, Jae mendapat sekotak beludru yang ditaruh bersama koin-koin tadi.

“Maaf,” panggil Jae pada sang pelaku yang ternyata seorang pria, serta terpaksa menghentikan nyanyiannya, “kurasa kau meninggalkan sesuatu.”

“Untukmu.”

“Untukku?” Jae tertawa. Selera humor pria di hadapannya pasti buruk sekali. “Aku tidak butuh dilamar.”

“Memang tidak,” timpal si pria, nada bicaranya kelewat datar. “Tapi mungkin kau butuh melamar seseorang.”

“Tidak dalam waktu dekat, tentunya,” Jae menyanggah, “dan tidak dengan menggunakan milikmu.”

“Itu milikmu sekarang.”

“Oh, Bung, ayolah.” Jae memutar bola mata, tak habis pikir kenapa orang aneh ini keras kepala sekali. Ia beringsut berdiri setelah meletakkan Taylor hati-hati. Kemudian mendekat pada pria tersebut, memberikan kotak tadi pada sang empu.

Jae tidak bisa menafsirkan raut muka si lawan bicara—ia hanya menatap kotak di genggamannya, itu saja, terhitung cukup lama. Merasa tak kunjung ditanggapi, Jae mengajukan penawaran, karena dilihatnya pria tersebut—yang setelah diketahui namanya adalah Brian—mungkin butuh teman bicara.

“Mau cari kopi?”

.

* * *

 

.

Malam itu dingin. Brian patah hati. Dadanya sesak, jalur pernapasannya serasa sempit dan mulai terhambat. Suhu rendah ikut membekukan sekujur raga. Pikirannya pepat. Kepalanya bising. Hatinya remuk redam. Clara, si gadis yang pernah mengisi relung hati Brian itu, kurang ajar sekali mematahkan hatinya.

“Ikut berduka mendengar ceritamu.” Pria berambut pirang yang duduk di samping Brian berkomentar. Namanya Jae, ditemuinya berpuluh menit yang lalu atas sebuah kebetulan yang konyol. Umur keduanya cuma berselisih satu tahun. Namun, meski sama-sama tidak kenal dan baru pertama kali berjumpa, mereka merasa seperti kawan lama.

Entah karena perbedaan usia yang tidak terlalu kentara, atau Tuhan begitu baik menggantikan mantan kekasih hatinya dengan seorang teman baru, Brian agak berhasil mengurangi beban pikiran. Pada awalnya, ia berbicara malu-malu, tersendat, dan khawatir bila Jae merespons hal yang tidak mau diterima rungunya; tapi, toh, itu tidak terjadi. Jae menanggapinya dengan santai dan enak didengar. Walaupun menurut Jae sendiri, ia sudah melajang selama dua tahun serta tak terlalu hebat dalam urusan asmara.

“Barangkali Tuhan bilang si Clara-Clara itu tidak baik untukmu,” ucap Jae, menepuk bahu Brian pelan tatkala menyadari Brian larut dalam lamunan. “Aku tidak akan mengatakan kau perlu mencari penggantinya, _sih_ —tidak sekarang mungkin, ya. Lebih baik istirahatkan dulu hatimu, Bri. Nanti, kalau sudah siap lagi, baru ke sana kemari mencari tambatan hati.”

Brian terkekeh. Jae juga.

“Kau seharusnya mengatakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Jae.”

“Yeah, nanti,” balas Jae, “nanti.”

Ada napas yang Brian embuskan setelahnya. Bibirnya tertarik dan membentuk seulas senyum. Terbesit ide di pikirannya yang langsung ia lontarkan, “Ayo menyanyi lagi?”

“Hmm, aku ragu.”

“Whoa, jangan meremehkan aku, Bung.” Brian tak terima bila kemahirannya bernyanyi diragukan seperti itu, kendati tahu bila Jae bergurau. “Kemari, biar aku yang mainkan gitarmu.”

“Jangan sampai lecet!”

“Berisik.”

“Kau punya saran lagu?” Jae bertanya setelah Taylor berada di dekapan Brian. “Oh, tidak, jangan lagu patah hati.”

“Sok tahu,” cerca Brian. Lantas ia memainkan intro sebuah lagu yang disambut wajah sumringah Jae. “Tahu lagu ini?”

Tanpa memberi anggukan, Jae mulai menyanyikan bait-bait lagu yang sudah melekat di memorinya. Brian tetap bermain gitar dan mengisi di bait yang lain, atau sekadar mengisi suara dua. Baik Jae ataupun Brian, keduanya sama-sama menikmati permainan. Entah lagu ketiga, entah keempat, entah berapa banyak imbalan yang mereka terima nantinya, mereka tak peduli. Mereka terlena dalam kebahagiaan sederhana di waktu ini.

Dan, ya, malam itu dingin. Jae mendapat teman duet yang sedang patah hati. Brian setidaknya dapat melarikan diri.


End file.
